dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (DNF)
The Enemies in Duke Nukem Forever range from humanoid to alien, but they all die in a similar way. Currently there are over fifteen different enemies confirmed in DNF, with more being worked on, as stated by George Broussard on the 3D Realms Forum. Only confirmed enemies/boss enemies will appear in this section. Pig Cop Pig Cops were confirmed by George Broussard on August 31st, 2006. Duke Nukem 3D described Pig Cops as: "...mutated alien operatives positioned to suppress residual human opposition and to police the new centers of alien power on Earth. Their distinct warthog-like appearance and aggressiveness make them easy to spot, but difficult to overcome." On May 22nd, 2007, George Broussard posted a second Gamasutra job ad with a small (200x150 pixel) real-time, in-game screenshot from the current version of the game. It displayed a brawny pig-like mutant creature. This was the first look at the pig mutant since the E3 2001 video, which contained a scene that depicted a "pig" smashing down a door. George stated that unlike the Duke Nukem 3D Pig Cops these "new" versions are mutated EDF soldiers who have maintained some tactical knowledge and are not entirely primitive beasts though they will act like one in certain situations. On December 19th, 2007, a teaser trailer was released on shacknews which contained a small scene with the new Pig Cop standing over a group of dead EDF soldiers complete with a saliva dripping jaw and a fearsome roar. Unlike the Gamasutra job ad screenshot the teaser showed a fully clothed Pig Cop with ripped and tattered EDF gear on. However, from what has been seen from the PAX demo; the Pig Cop's torso is unclothed but has tattered pants. Description from website, "The police and Earth Defense Force soldiers have gone hog wild since the aliens' return. The only chance for survival is to dine on swine". Assault Trooper Assault Troopers were confirmed to make a comeback on December 19th, 2007, when the teaser trailer was released on shacknews. Assault Troopers were the canon fodder enemy in Duke Nukem 3D. Equipped with a laser pistol and light body armor they would fire at Duke from the ground or from the air using their Jetpacks, they were more of an annoyance then a threat The DNF version appears to be more deadly then its former counterpart as it is seen bashing Duke with its massive weapon. Appearance wise not much has changed as the Assault Trooper retains much of its former shape and appearance with the exception of his weapon now being massive enforcer gun attached to his arm. In the background in the teaser trailer you can see a Assault Trooper using its trademark Jetpack to fly around the Vegas strip. Assault Enforcer Although not seen in Pax demo footage, the Assault Enforcer did appear in a 2008 screenshot. It looks far more menacing than it's Duke Nukem 3D counterpart, but retains most of it's looks and features, including it's Right-Arm Machine Gun, as seen in the screenshot. Description from website, "Intergalactic Jurrasic Warrior who's not only handy with its fists, but with a heat seeking rocket launcher". Octabrain First seen in Duke Nukem 3D, it was described as: "Bearing trifocal vision, tentacles, razor-sharp teeth and claws, and the largest brainmass of all your adversaries, Octabrains are rugged and tough villains with a leathery hide and a lethal series of attacks utilizing mental blasts and vicious chomps. Equally as deadly in both water and air." On January 19th, 2005 in a Shacknews post checklist, George Broussard confirmed the existence of Octabrains in Duke Nukem Forever, at least in ragdoll form, having earlier described the feature as something that "owns everything". It wasn't until December 19th, 2007, when the first glimpse of the new Octabrain as made public in the teaser trailer released on shacknews. The new Octabrain retained many of the features from its previous counterpart from Duke Nukem 3D but was updated to make it look more realistic and menacing. Description from website, "A blast attack that emanates from its head proves that this airborne tenticled-extraterrestrial uses its brain for brawn." Assault Commander Duke Nukem 3D description: The free-floating Assault Commander knows how to throw his weight around as he engages his anti-grav spin-deck in your face. When at greater distances, he fires deadly rockets from his rear port which dangles below his anti-grav spin-deck. Worse case of hemorrhoids ever seen this side of Delta Quadrant. The Assault Commander may drop a supply of rockets when killed. When a comparison of a monster from another game (Quake 4) was made to Duke Nukem 3D's Assault Commander on the Shacknews boards on August 11th, 2005, George Broussard made this comment:"Wait till you see the DNF version :)" Description from website, "A giant bowel of oatmeal that flies around shooting rockets out of its anal hole." Battlelord "These nightmarish monstrosities oversee the havoc wrought on Earth by their lower grunts. There is the Head Battlelord who towers above most and can take more of a beating than a tank, and there are smaller and less tolerant variants. Both are armed with deadly streetsweepers that will make mincemeat of anyone that comes into view, whether by means of spread ammo or grenades. Cover is necessary to lay them out." (Description from Duke Nukem 3D) The Battlelord quickly became a fan favorite in Duke Nukem 3D and many fans wished it would appear in its sequel DNF. When asked whether the Battlelord would appear in DNF or not on May 22nd, 2005, George Broussard replied:"He was a signature bad guy from Duke 3D, so he's be a popular choice to bring back :) " On January 5th, 2006, it was confirmed by George that the Battlelord will appear in the game. It has yet to be determined in what form he will return in. The Battlelord appeared very breifly on the DNF Reveal Trailer, where it was recognizable by it's chaingun. The Battlelord also appeared in the DNF Gameplay Trailer which it appears the Battlelord's chaingun is now a lazer chaingun. Hoover Dam Worm A massive worm-like creature that made its first public appearance in the July, 2007, issue of Game Informer in a thumbnail image though most people could not make it out at the time. The creature resurfaced in the teaser trailer released on Shacknews on December 19th, 2007. The Worms appearance is a long tentacle-like body with hundreds of red eyes at the "head" of the creature. Spikes also protrude around its head and some form a beak shape when its mouth is closed. In a small portion of the leaked gameplay duke can be seen fighting the worm underwater which actually appears to be the hoover dam. When its mouth is open thousands of teeth can be seen going down its throat causing it to resemble the Doomsday Machine from Star Trek. Cycloid Emperor A 2008 screenshot showed several enemies, one of them being the Cycloid Emperor. Back in the 2008 screenshot, the Cycloid Emperor had a black eye rather than a red one. However, the footage shown at PAX reveals that it looks closer to its original look. The Cycloid Emperor makes it's first (and presumably last) appearance at the beginning of Duke Nukem Forever. Duke Nukem Forever begins at the end of Duke Nukem 3D with Duke making his way up to the football stadium to battle the Cycloid Emperor. After the Cycloid Emperor's health has been depleted by Duke's Devastator, it falls to it's knees and Duke rips out what appears to be it's life support cable. It collapses soon after and it's eye pops out of it's socket. Duke, through an interactive event instead of a cutscene, takes a run up and kicks the Cycloid Emperor's eye through the posts getting a three-point field goal yelling "AND IT'S GOOD!". Spikehead (Unofficial Name) A huge boss enemy that appears to be similar to the battlelord only with spike head. Its spikes can be ripped out and splintered back into its head according to leaked gameplay. The Spikehead is seen in the trailer with Duke punching it, and I quote "Right in the Jewels". It appears that this is actually the battlelord. Alien Queen (Unofficial Name) A huge queen monster that has appeared only in the reveal trailer so far. The queen is most likely a homage to the Alien Queen from The Birth, minus one boob. See also *Duke Nukem 3D enemy list Category:Enemies Category:Lists